Books can be misleading! You wrote them!
by Are you going somewhere
Summary: WRITTEN BY FOLLOW-UR-DREAMS AND SKIMPY-CHICKEN Harry and Hermione attend a concert and meet Sydney and Vaughn along the way, among others. It's a bit strange, but please read!
1. Default Chapter

"BOOKS CAN BE MISLEADING!" "YOU WROTE THEM!"  
  
DISCLAIMER- As sad as it is we don't own anything. Sam here would like to tell u that she burns ants, like an ant fire. Get it? Like a bush fire? And Corinna's in a coughing fit so she's going to die! Send me some flowers for the funeral! Cause I cant afford them. It's not my fault I'm having a coughing fit (me being Corinna) I think the hospital screwed up my medication as I've been weird all day, well weirder then usual (I had pneumonia) Enough with our life stories, as fascinating as they may be, enjoy the story, warning you in advanced that there is no point to it and we are just two bored teens with no lives. Oh, and as said in the summary the title has nothing to do with the story, we just love that line from the second Harry Potter book. Catchya lata!  
  
Characters involved:  
  
Sydney and Vaughn- Alias Benji and Joel- Good Charlotte Harry and Hermione- Harry Potter (duh) Rory and Jess- Gilmore girls Shannon and Guy- Australian Idol  
  
So far this all but knowing us we'll throw in some more along the way.  
  
The bright flashing lights were making Harry nauseous. He didn't want to be here but hey, gotta keep the girlfriend happy. Along with the nausea he was getting a headache from Hermione screaming in his ear all night so far. Something about Good Charlotte, he couldn't care less. He had to defeat Voldemort on a yearly basis 'cause the dude just won't die, some say he's already dead but living, which I guess would make him undead, which brings me to Buffy. I still don't get it. I mean Angel died once and then became a vampire, then Buffy stabbed him in the chest (to save the world of course, why else? No, seriously, why?) but then Angel died again and went to hell but for some reason they didn't want him so they sent him back to earth, naked might I add, and don't even get me started on Buffy and her how many lives, what's she onto now? Her fifth? Anyway back to the story, maybe I should start a new paragraph, yeh I'll do that.  
  
So as I was saying, the gorgeous Harry has to fight Voldemort on a yearly basis but does he get paid? No. Does the muggle world even know that he saved them from a possibly painful death? Nooooooooo. And what do these guys do? They sing. Well, Harry can sing too, do see him getting paid? Harry sighed as he put his arms over Hermione's legs, she apparently had a better view from his shoulders.  
  
Meanwhile, Sydney was getting really pissed off because her black leather pants were about two sizes to small thanks to Vaughn. I mean the guy is hot and all, but can't he read? HAND WASH! Thankfully she didn't let him wash her top, that was small enough. She tried to pull her top down a bit further so that it looked like something other then a red bikini with beads hanging from it. Vaughn appeared behind her, alerting her to his presence by slapping her on the ass. She turned around and glared at him playfully.  
  
"These pants are really starting to piss me off Vaughn. That's the last time you do my washing, or I will kick your ass," Sydney told him as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned into him.  
  
Vaughn dodged that one with a compliment. "You know, you look better in leather then Lauren ever did, she just looked slutty."  
  
"Yeh, i know. I also have a better body, and I don't have to bleach my hair, and my eyes are prettier-"  
  
"And you're a better kisser," Vaughn threw in, causing Sydney to giggle.  
  
They stopped talking when the music stopped abruptly and instead of hearing Good Charlotte singing 'The Anthem' they started hearing 'What About Me,' and as they looked to the stage they saw Shannon Noll appear. The runner up of Australian Idol.  
  
"What about me? It isn't fair. I've had enough now I want my share, can't you see?"  
  
Hermione looked down at Harry with a quizzical expression, "Who's the hunk on stage?"  
  
"What do you mean on stage? I'm right here babe," Harry said with a grin. Hermione giggled and slapped him playfully on the head, as she was still on his shoulders.  
  
"It's such a cool view from here, you can fully see the cute dude's ass when he turns around, which I really wish was more often," she said with a smirk.  
  
"What about me? It isn't fair, I can't see and my shoulder's are starting to hurt. Feel free to get off me anytime."  
  
"Okay, okay," she said as she clumsily attempted to climb off, eventually succeeding with Harry's help.  
  
"By the way, the apparently cute dude's name is Shannon Noll, he was the runner-up in Australian Idol, I saw a few eps in England. I still can't believe Dumbledore got you tickets to a Good Charlotte concert as a reward for fighting Voldemort with me, nobody asked me if I wanted to come."  
  
"Well, I could have brought Ron with me, besides, you always said you wanted to come to Australia, so stop complaining or I'll send you back to where you came from!" Hermione warned.  
  
"Oh yeh, as if you'd rather go with Ron instead of me, I'm so much cuter," Harry told her proudly.  
  
"Not to mention the fact that you're the one I'm going out with,' Hermione offered.  
  
Just then Guy Sebastian walked onto the stage singing 'All I Need Is You,' and trying to sing over Shannon's voice.  
  
"I thought this was a freakin Good Charlotte concert!" Hermione exclaimed.  
  
"Oh look, the winner of Australian Idol, I wonder if anymore are coming," Harry said to himself and Hermione, who was looking back and forth between Guy and Shannon, trying to decide who was cuter. At that moment he turned around and saw a guy with gelled back blonde hair and a permanent smirk on their face, heading towards them. Harry sighed loudly, "Oh shit."  
  
Jess stormed through the crowd angrily, with Rory trying to catch up with him and trying to be heard over the two singers. Finally Guy and Shannon had decided to do a duet together, and Good Charlotte decided to mingle with the audience for a while, as it was obvious they weren't getting the stage any time soon. They continued to sing the friends theme song.  
  
"So no-one told ya life was gonna be this way," they continued, the audience clapping when necessary.  
  
"Jess! I didn't know Dean was going to be here! It's not my fault he was hitting on me, look at me! I'm freaking sexy! Don't even try to deny it! I see the way you look at me! You're always complimenting me on how cute my butt is!"  
  
"Well your butt may be cute, but Dean's gonna be begging me to take my foot out of his in a minute," Jess retorted, pointing at her.  
  
"Do you really want to go up there?" Rory asked with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
Jess thought about that for a second, "Good point, but that's beyond the point!"  
  
"Beyond what point?" Rory asked in confusion.  
  
"The point! There is a point (A/N- not in our story tho!) I'm telling you there's a point!" Jess shouted.  
  
"Oh yeh? What's the point then? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Rory asked.  
  
Jess grabbed Rory's face in his hands and kissed her hard, "Rory, shut up." He turned around and walked away quickly, grabbing her hand and dragging her along.  
  
Benji stopped short when he saw a woman standing in tight leather pants and a short red top. There was also a guy with her and they seemed pretty cosy, but since when did that stop Benji? Joel saw where his brother was looking and shook his head in disgust. Benji tried to walk towards her and lift up his mouth at the same time as it was now dragging along the ground.  
  
"Hold up bro," Joel said as he pulled his brother into a headlock, "We didn't go to those classes for nothing, you can't keep doing this!"  
  
"But she's so hot!" Benji replied.  
  
"Do you even remember what happened last time? I didn't use my life's saving's to bail you out of jail!" Joel yelled at him.  
  
"It's not my fault! Did I ask you to bail me out?"  
  
"Actually, yeh, you did!"  
  
"Since when did you start listening to me?"  
  
Joel shook his head, exasperated at his brother's behaviour. "You're a pain in the ass, you know that? I begged mum for a sister! Begged I tell you! But she always had this stupid excuse that we're twins and you were born first anyway so she couldn't really do anything, as much as she wanted to. Believe me, she wanted to, yeh that's right, I'm her favourite, not you, me!"  
  
Benji looked at him in confusion while what Joel said was sinking in.... five minutes later.... "Hey! That's not very nice!"  
  
"Took ya awhile," Joel said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Michael! Come on, we gotta go!" Sydney said while pulling at Vaughn's arm. He was so bloody stubborn!  
  
"But I don't wanna go!" Vaughn replied, trying to pull free of Sydney's grasp.  
  
Sydney sighed, "Mike, it's just my dad!"  
  
"Just?!!" Vaughn spluttered, "Just?!! Are we talking about the same dad here?!"  
  
"You work for the freaking CIA for Pete's sake! You nearly get killed on a daily basis and you can't face my dad?" Sydney said incredulously.  
  
"Ummm....uhhhh.. woah! Looks like a fight over there, come on, we should go break it up," Vaughn said, pointing at the area where a large group of people were gathered around three teenagers.  
  
Vaughn pushed his way through the crowd, muttering 'excuse me's' and 'CIA!' on his way. Sydney followed behind him, showing no interest at all.  
  
"Sod off Malfoy!" Harry yelled at him, lunging forward to punch him but finding himself unable to do so since Hermione was standing in front of him, trying her best to hold him back.  
  
"Harry, please, he's not worth wasting your energy on!" Hermione said, glancing quickly at Draco with a disgusted look on her face.  
  
"Yeh, he probably wastes enough of his energy on you, right mudblood? Although we won't go into that aspect of your lives, god knows it's probably enough to make anyone sick, sleeping around with something like you and all," Malfoy replied, leering.  
  
Hermione stepped out from in front of Harry, "On second thoughts, feel free to beat the crap out of him," she told Harry. He didn't need to be told twice. He dived onto Malfoy, pushing him onto the floor before delivering a hard punch to Draco's face, causing his nose to bleed. Harry continued to punch as Draco tried to defend himself. Harry hit Draco smoothly three times across the face, hard. Unfortunately Draco managed to get in a punch to the side of Harry's head, but as he dived onto Harry, planning to punch him again, he was pulled back by a man he didn't know.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Draco spat as he wiped away some blood from his nose.  
  
"Michael Vaughn, Central Intelligence Agency, what's going on here?" Vaughn replied, thankful for the distraction. This would delay the time until he had to meet Sydney's father with her.  
  
"He insulted my girlfriend," Harry said angrily, who now had his head placed in Hermione's lap as she was inspecting the cut on his temple and kissing his head while playing with his hair.  
  
Vaughn looked perplexed, "Why were you insulting her?"  
  
"Have you looked at her?" Malfoy asked, as if it was obvious.  
  
"I think she's cute!" Joel and Benji said at the same time that Harry's head shot out of Hermione's lap as he lunged towards Malfoy again, but this time Hermione managed to pull him back onto the floor next to her, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning her head on his chest. Harry glared at Malfoy but wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione's waist.  
  
Joel and Benji looked at each other weirdly, "Dude, I know we're twins and all, but seriously, that was just weird," Joel said.  
  
"I agree with you bro," Benji replied.  
  
Hermione was still glaring at Malfoy, along with Harry. "You're such a dick Malfoy, oh sorry, I can't really call you that can I?" Hermione said with a smirk.  
  
Harry grinned at Hermione before turning to Malfoy, "Is that why no girls want to go out with you? I thought it was just your personality."  
  
"I like you kid, you remind me of me at your age," Jess said to Harry, grinning broadly.  
  
Harry shrugged, "Thanks, I think."  
  
"You on the other hand, well I'm pretty sure I hate you," jess said to Malfoy.  
  
"Well I know that I hate everything about you!" Malfoy retaliated.  
  
Joel and Benji turned to each other, grinning from ear to ear before breaking into a song, "I hate everything about you, why do I love you? You hate everything about me, why do you love me?"  
  
"Hey!" Rory cried out indignantly, "He loves me, not him!"  
  
"That's just how the song goes babe," Joel told her in between the chorus and the second verse.  
  
"Yeh, you know I love ya sweetie, even if you have some gay loser who follows you around like a sick puppy and goes by the name of Dean," jess reassured her, giving her a hug.  
  
Harry and Hermione stood, "Well thanks for your help and everything-" Hermione started.  
  
"-but we'll be going now." Harry finished as they made their way through the crowd towards the exit.  
  
"Now can we go see my father?" Sydney asked Vaughn, in a better mood because of the strange scene she had just witnessed. Vaughn just groaned and buried his head in her shoulder, and Sydney smiled gently and grabbed his hand as she pulled him along.  
  
A/N- Well you all probably think it was a total waste of time reading that, but we got bored, and hey if you read all of it you were probably bored as well, either that or you enjoyed out story, which we both doubt but ya never know! Anyway we don't know whether we are gonna continue this story, it's up to you guys so let us know! Please re view by pressing that little blueish purple button in the corner, next to where it says 'submit review' and we'll love you all forever! Lol thanks everyone! 


	2. You Tell Those Spiders!

CHAPTER 2

Harry and Hermione made their way out of the Good Charlotte concert as the guys had given up and decided to let Shannon and Guy continue, they were now singing 'You're the voice' (or whatever it is called) by John Farhnam. They had to go visit Dumbledores gorgeous (authors blush) granddaughters and had some stuff to give from him.

"So what was up with those hot guys back there?" Hermione asked as they made there way out.

"Is every guy hot to you?" Harry asked her exasperated.

"Ohhhhh jealousy, interesting." Hermione replied with a smirk.

Harry rolled his eyes, "As if Hermione."

"Sure, sure, that is jealousy if I've seen jealousy before and if there was a jealousy competition where the most jealous person with an expression of jealousy on their face won the most jealous person award you would be the jealous person who'd take it home!" Hermione finished, a bit out of breath and confused about what the hell she just said.

"Ummm, okay?" Harry replied, looking incredibly confused.

Meanwhile Hermione been looking around and noticing just how many people were staring at Harry. Forget Harry being jealous, Hermione was miles ahead! She was about to yell at one girl who was looking Harry up and down when she saw another girl wink at him.

"What the hell are you winking at?" Hermione yelled at her, watching as the expression of the girls face changed to one of horror, and she started to walk a lot faster.

"Who's jealous now?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Shut up," Hermione told him, but kissed him anyway.

Draco made a sound of disgust as he watched Harry and Hermione kiss, pulling out his wand he aimed towards them and started to whisper a curse, before he fell to the side as someone's body weight was pushed against him.

"What the f-?" Draco started before turning to find Agent Vaughn standing up, holding Draco's wand and examining it closely.

"Ha! See Syd, I told you something was wrong, what the hell am I holding?!" Vaughn said, staring at the wand in disbelief.

"Ummm," Sydney started, wondering if it was a trick question, "a stick?"

"That's what I thought, ummm why am I holding a stick?" Vaughn asked no one in particular. He turned to Draco, "A stick?"

"Uhhhh," Draco said nervously, playing with the bottom of his top, "Yes, that's exactly what it is, a stick! I love sticks, aren't they just the best invention ever?"

"They weren't invented, they're from trees, they're part of nature, they grew, from the ground. They weren't invented," Sydney replied, in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Yeah, the ground, that's right, handy thing that is, being the ground and all," Draco continued, nodding and trying to be as convincing as possible.

"Uh, hello, it's a stick, I've heard of guns, grenades, machete's, knives, hot women in leather with whips, acid, rope, deadly needles, poisonous snakes, deadly spid- Ow! What the hell was that for!?"

Sydney glared at him, still holding the stick she had just hit him over the head with. "Hot women in leather with whips?"

"Uh, meaning you of course....hot....in leather....just give me the stick!" he said, snatching it off of her.

"Hey a stick," Seth Cohen stated, looking amazingly at the stick, "sorry man," he continued, whispering to Vaughn, "but I need a break. Hey Summer, look, a stick!"

"Hey cool! They have them in Australia too! How totally cool is that?" Summer said, excited as she took the stick from Seth. "Hey, they're prettier here, they're very...stick-like."

"Yes, they're stick-like, most sticks are," Seth said, smiling at her.

"Uh, can I have my stick back please?" Draco asked.

"Why? It's a goddamn stick! Why the hell do you want a stick? Why were holding it to begin with?" Vaughn asked, perplexed at the thought of using a stick as a weapon.

"I told you, I like sticks....just give the me the bloody thing back!" Draco demanded, trying to take it from him but unable to do so since Vaughn held it above his head, and he was taller.

"You want your stick, you can have your stick, go fetch!" Vaughn said, throwing the stick as far as he could.

"Oh, mother fu-" he started, running off to get his wand back before someone stepped on it.

"A stick?" Vaughn asked, looking over at Sydney who only shrugged in reply. "Boody English," he muttered, continuing to walk down the street.

"Gotta love sticks," Seth said, watching as Draco found his wand and kissed it.

"Oi, Cohen, come on, shops don't stay open forever!" Summer complained, tugging at his shirt and pulling him along.

"You mean there's more?!" Seth asked, looking at her in mock-horror.

"You're a funny man Cohen, lame, but funny," Summer said sarcastically, kissing him quickly.

"Why thank you," Seth replied, walking into the next shop with her.

"Samantha! Will you stop flashing the bloody pen!" Corinna said annoyed as the blonde haired girl skipped along merrily, enjoying the sight of the pretty colours flashing in the pen.

"But it's pretty! I like flashy pens! They're cool," Sam replied, staring at _Corinna's_ pen in admiration.

"Yes, Sam, we know that the pen is cool, you do remember who's pen it is, don't you?" Corinna asked, trying to nicely remind Sam that it was in fact her pen, not Samantha's. "I should never have shown you that thing."

"But I would have missed out on so much! My life would be incomplete without a flashy pen!" Sam said, looking at Corinna in shock.

"Ughh, whatever, come on we have to find Harry for Great great great great great great great great great great great great great...hang on how many was that? Whatever Granddad, remember?" Corinna asked

"Twenty-nine!" Sam exclaimed proudly

"What?"

"That's how many greats there are! Twenty-nine greats!"

"No there aren't! He's not that bloody old!"

"I believe he is," Sam continued confidently.

"I believe he isn't," Corinna replied in the same tone, "Whatever, we have to hurry up."

"What what?" Sam asked.

"What?" Corinna asked in confusion.

"What what?"

"What the hell are you on?" Corinna asked impatiently.

"That's for me to know and you not to find out," Sam said confidently.

"A stick?!" Vaughn said, once again, in disbelief.

"Sweetie, I love you, I really do, but if you don't shut up about the bloody stick I _will_ punch you," Sydney told Vaughn sternly.

"Why are so many people talking about sticks?" Hermione asked Harry in confusion.

"You're meant to be the smart one, you tell me," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Ugh, just because I'm smarter then you, doesn't make me smart," Hermione said, modestly.

"Wow Hermione, I didn't know modesty existed in you," Harry said playfully, laughing as Hermione hit him playfully.

"Shut-up Harry," Hermione replied with a grin.

A/N- Well, we know that we are a bit weird, but normals boring lol. Anyway we hope you liked it so please read and review!!!! We'll love you all forever! Oh and Corinna and Sam is us lol, thanks for reading!


End file.
